


Homemade Jealousy

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: As requested on Tumblr, F/M, Making Chocolate, Tumblr request, Valentines Day Fic, hacker doesn't understand love, hacker has a crush on swindler but won't admit it, hacker is bad with feelings, homemade chocolate, it's a good thing swindler knows what's she's doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: Hacker was not a romantic.Hacker didn’t care for romantic relationships.Hacker didn’t care for Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: Hacker (Akudama Drive)/Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)
Kudos: 14





	Homemade Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: can I resquest 2 valentines fics one for swindler x courier and one for swindler x hacker ?

Hacker was not a romantic. 

Hacker didn’t care for romantic relationships.

Hacker didn’t care for Valentine’s Day.

It wasn’t like Hacker had anything against the romantic inclinations of people or whatever holiday was trying to take advantage of the human condition; he simply didn’t care for it. As a person who was well versed in technology, he far preferred the cold logic and learning of machinery. Binary code, HTML, C++... they were far easier languages to learn than love. 

Love was… 

He didn’t understand love. 

That said, Hacker didn’t quite understand it when Swindler roped him into making a batch of chocolates. At first, Hacker had declined by saying that he was busy hacking into the Seal Center (again). If she had just given him a few more hours, he knew that he would finally be able to steal all of the information concerning his true identity and Akudama status from the system. However, Swindler had said something that made Hacker deeply uncomfortable.

“Are you sure, Hacker? I was planning on making these chocolates for someone and—”

For some odd reason, the coils of something dark and heavy wrapped around his midsection and clouded his brain. Cold, brutal logic had been stripped away and had left him with something monstrous that ached to lash out. Who was she making these chocolates for? 

Valentine’s Day wasn’t normally celebrated in Kansai, but Hacker knew enough from his past perusals on the internet that it was a day dedicated for lovers or those who were really close. Despite Swindler saying that she wasn’t dating anybody, Hacker wasn’t blind. Whenever he had finally deigned to grace society with his presence, he knew that many young men (and women) liked to sneak glances at Swindler. 

She was a cute, bubbly girl who was either oblivious or highly aware of the fact that she was considered a desirable partner by many. 

(No, Hacker didn’t think she was desirable… he was just stating a fact). 

Swindler had never indicated having feelings for anyone, so to whom would she be giving those chocolates? 

Confused and jeal—No, he wasn’t jealous. 

No. 

He was better than that.

He was concerned for his friend and that was that.

Thinking quickly, Hacker immediately amended his story and agreed. “Actually, making chocolates sounds like an ideal bonding activity. Plus, I bet it would pair well with jelly.”

Swindler rolled her eyes in good humor before she tugged him by the wrist (no, he was definitely not blushing at such innocent contact) so that they could fully enter into her kitchen. There, Swindler directed him towards her vast array of cupboards where she stored her array of kitchenware (an expressive display for someone who lived in a very cramped apartment) while Swindler arranged the ingredients. 

Together, they measured, poured, and mixed the necessary ingredients until everything was well combined. At that point, Swindler pointed him in the direction of a cabinet and Hacker immediately obliged.

“Pick any mold that you want.” She tapped her finger against her chin in thought before exclaiming, “So long as it’s cute!”

Hacker chuckled a little at her enthusiasm. “I think your idea of cute and my idea of cute differ by several degrees.”

“Hacker—” Swindler’s voice rang out in an almost threatening tone. 

Taking the hint, the young blond reached into the cabinet and pulled out a variety of molds. Some of them were of the classic variety like circles (too boring), others were small squares (too dull), while others took the traditional shape of the heart (too… romantic). As was expected, Hacker put those aforementioned molds back into the back of the cabinet until he came across a mold that was covered in an array of flowers and petals. 

Hmm…

Hacker wasn’t well versed in the art of… well, anything that had to do with art, but he could appreciate the cute detailing that was on the flowers and the tiny creases on the leaves. Choosing this particular mold would convince Swindler that he was taking his task seriously while also not embracing the fact that Swindler was celebrating Valentine’s Day…

… and the fact that Swindler was probably going to be gifting these chocolates for someone… special.

Whoever that may be. 

Once Hacker had presented the mold to Swindler, her face immediately lit up and in an act that was completely based on emotion and spontaneity, hugged him tight around his neck.

“Hacker, how did you know that I was looking for this? I was trying to make chocolates a few months ago, but I couldn’t find my flower mold!” 

So entranced was she, Swindler didn’t notice the cute red flush that spread across Hacker’s cheeks and that he was gently poking his neck as if he wasn’t sure if he was dreaming. 

Had she really hugged him? Had he really made her so happy? 

The feeling in his chest that resembled that of a green eyed monster had melted into a monsoon of butterflies that warmed his heart.

Gah.

Emotions. 

So, in order to dismiss such disgusting feelings, Hacker merely shrugged his shoulders and busied himself with stirring the still somewhat liquid chocolate that lay cooling in the bowl.

After pouring the chocolate into the mold, they waited for the chocolates to cool before putting it into the refrigerator to chill and set. Once that task was done, both Swindler and Hacker settled on the young woman’s bed. Like Swindler, the bed was layered in pastel and warm colors, all of them in variations of pinks and whites. As they settled in, Swindler lay on her back while she raised her phone high above her so that she could scroll through social media. 

Hacker, on the other hand, played with one of his drones. 

He had been pondering the idea of giving his drones cute voices just so that he could have someone to talk to if Swindler wasn’t around, but he didn’t want to come out as lonely.

It was still a work in progress, so he didn’t have to worry so much about it. 

Just as Hacker was about to suggest that they check on the chocolates, Swindler’s hand grabbed him around the wrist. In an instant, far faster than Hacker could think, Swindler pulled him backwards so that he fell back against the bed.

“What the—”

“Take a picture with me!”

Hacker raised a brow. “What.”

Swindler rolled her eyes. “You’re a teenager in technologically advanced Kansai, you should know how selfies work.”

“I know how selfies work, I just don’t—”

Swindler’s finger tapped the button, thus capturing the moment forever.

Indignant, Hacker tried to reach for Swindler’s phone, but she held it away from him with a laugh.

“Hey! I wasn’t ready!”

“I thought you didn’t care!” Swindler teased. She turned to the photo that was stored on the phone and immediately saved it to her gallery. “Look! You’re so adorable when you’re irritated.”

Hacker crossed his arms across his chest. No, he was not being childish. It was a statement.

“Ha.”

“Fine, fine,” Swindler laughed. She held the phone over the both of them with her thumb poised over the button on the screen. “Ready?”

Hacker nodded slightly.

This time, Hacker let a small smile slip through and in a flash, his likeness was captured alongside Swindler’s. As the young woman began saving it and posting it on her social media, Hacker jumped off the bed and towards the refrigerator. After retrieving the chocolate mold, he experimentally tapped one of them and found them hard. Filled with pride, he fetched a plate and began peeling the sweets away from the mold and onto the plate. 

It was at that moment, Swindler rose from the bed. 

“Thank you so much, Hacker! Although…” She headed to the drawer that Hacker had not touched and pulled out a small cardboard box. It was light pink in color and there was a small placard on the lid—one probably meant to denote who the box was for. There was no writing on it yet, but Hacker supposed it would change soon. “Here, choose what chocolates look the best and start putting them in here.”

Hacker didn’t say anything, but chose at random what chocolates were for the box. 

(And if some of the chocolates were chipped or a bit more malformed from the mold, then who was to know?)

Finally, Hacker placed the lid onto the box.

Seeing this, Swindler took the box in hand and moved to her desk where she kept an array of stationery and her favorite pens. She wrote something on the lid.

And that was when the terrible monster resting within Hacker’s chest roared to life.

“So… who’s it for?”

The young woman smiled mischievously.

“Oh… it’s someone I know. He’s prickly around the edges, enjoys riling me up on most days, and he’s pretty handy when it comes to computers.”

Hacker blinked.

“Courier?”

Swindler blinked.

And then she groaned. 

“You’re so oblivious! No, it’s you!” Here, Swindler immediately showed Hacker the neat lettering of his name that was accompanied by the smiling faces of his drones and a few hearts sprinkled throughout the message.

“For… for me?”

Was this what the blue screen of death felt like on an organic creature?

“But you said… Isn’t Valentine’s Day for… How….” There were so many questions going through Hacker’s head. This wasn’t logical. This was something that he didn’t prepare for. What was he supposed to do? 

“Why?” His voice cracked and Hacker pulled the brim of his cap low over his eyes, as if doing so would negate the feeling of embarrassment and shame that he felt. “I… I didn’t do anything in return for you. Today is supposed to be a special day and you wasted it with—”

A finger rested gently on his lips.

Looking up, Hacker found himself staring up at Swindler who stood close to him, her presence a welcome, but flustering balm to his mortification. Her eyes were kind and the smile on her face was soft and welcoming. 

“Not wasted,” she said. “Spent. I spent the day with you and I want to thank you for being there for me.”

Hacker swallowed. If he were to speak, the butterflies that were swarming the depths of his body were going to come spilling out and how would he explain that to Swindler?

“Hacker,” Swindler continued softly. “You’re special to me. I wanted to give chocolates to that special someone today and what better way than to make it with them?” She took one of his hands and placed the box of chocolate into his palm, her hand gently brushing against his fingers. “It’s you, Hacker. Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Hacker was not a romantic. 

Hacker didn’t care for romantic relationships.

Hacker didn’t care for Valentine’s Day.

But—

Hacker cared for Swindler more than he ever cared to admit. 

Hoping to hide his tears and the smile that threatened to blossom, he flung his arms around her shoulders and held tight. 

“Happy Valentine’s to you as well, Swindler.”


End file.
